The World’s Rubbery 1 Hero
by Sweet brisk
Summary: A AU on what if Luffy takes on Izuka place as MC,Based on Vocal Pineapples Videos on youtube. First story
1. chapter 1

**I hope that people like this story and I am going to based this story on Vocal Pineapple what if video on youtube and at least try to keep some of luffy's attitude while trying to mixed some of whay he said in the video.This is also my first story as well.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own either of these series**

 **Speech Patterns**

Normal:"I'm going to be the Number 1 hero."

Thinking: 'I'm going to be the Number 1 hero.'

 **Buff All-Might: "I'm the number 1 hero."**

Chapter 1:The Beginning

This Story begins with a 10 year old kid with stitches under his left eye look and a straw hat on his head with at his friend in the boat with a lady with green hair next him and a old man on the other side of the kid and other people behind him.

This kid is named Monkey D. Luffy and the person he is looking towards to is his 17 year old 'brother' "Fire fist" Portgas D. Ace.

"I hope you have a fun time being a hero bro."Luffy said as he waved to Ace."Don't get a cold Ace."The lady said waving towards him."Don't do anything stupid,you hear me!"The old man yelled at Ace."Hey Luffy,I hope you can be a great hero when I come back and thank youAce said while waving to everyone on the dock."I'll be a lot stronger when you come back from your journey."Luffy said smiling at Ace.

Luffy just watch Ace leave while barely listening to the other people say their goodbyes and started to walk towards the woods and stops at a rock and hear a voice in his head telling him what to do.So he crouched down a little bit and leaned back and launched his arm at the rock and as it stretched using his Gum Gum quirk,he destroyed the rock with just one punch.He pulled back his arm and looked at the broken rock and smiled.

-A Couple of Hours Later- 4:30 pm

A kid who looked like Luffy's age stands on one side of a riverbank with Luffy being on the other side.The other kid is named Katsuki Bakugo or katsu by luffy and Bakugo's **Explosion** quirk starts to flare up on his hands."So luffy,do you really think you can actually win against me deku?" Bakugo said with a smirk on his face with his hands beside him."I will beat you this time katsu,count on it."Luffy said putting his left hand forward and other hand by his face and looking at bakugo with a straight face.The two stared at each other for a few seconds before both of them running towards each other and started fighting.

 **End**

 **I will write fight sences later,it's just that I'm writing this on some spare time.Hope you readers liked this.**


	2. Chatper 2:The meeting

**So i have decided to make another chapter for this story and i will try to make my chapters longer since the first chapter was on my phone and that was short so now i'm on my computer so lets see what i can** **do**. **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series.**

Chapter 2:The meeting

-4 years later-

Luffy is running down the street with his school uniform and straw hat on and when he saw a giant guy with a weird shark shaped head going crazy at the tatooine station,he slowed down and watch the villain rampage for a bit. After a couple of minutes,he moved through the crowd to see who is going to take down the villain and when he got to where the firefighting looking hero was and saw someone jumping over a crowd and landing near the villain and jumping to dodge its punch with the monster turning to the person to yell at him."I wonder who is fighting the monster?" Luffy asked out loud. The hero then turned his arms into really long tree branches and whipped around a metal bar to dodge a punch from the villain and land on top of a train station."That is the up-and-coming hero Kamui Woods boy." A old man with stars attached to his head to Luffy. Kamui Woods started to turn his arm into very long tree branches while the star guy yelled"Show us something flashy, Tree-man!" Kaumi then started to shout "Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!"

As he started to extend the branches,out of nowhere Luffy sees a giant lady dropkick the villain while yelling out canyon cannon and knocks out the villain in one Luffy saw that,he started laughing out loudly for how funny that was and ignored the cameramen taking pictures of he was laughing, he heard her introduce herself as Mt. a few minutes,he finished laughing and looked amazed by what just happen."So you want to be a hero, kid? Well that's great! You can do it!" the star guy said to Luffy. Luffy turned around and said"Ok star guy, I'm off to be the number one hero!" then Luffy ran off to school.

-later that morning-

Luffy was sleeping in one of his class of the day when Luffy was woken up by one of Bakugo"s explosions and was on the floor."Is it the end of class yet?" Luffy asked sleepily and looked up at Bakugo."Why in the hell do you think that you can get into U.A. deku?"Bakugo asked Luffy with a scowl on his face."Well I want to be the number one hero,so i got to try somewhere and U.A seems like it will be fun."Luffy said with a small smile on his face as he picked himself up along with his hat and looked at bakugo. Bakugo frowned at Luffy and asked him"Do you think a quirk like yours can really be hero material at all?" "Yep." Luffy said with a straight face and looked at the kids laughing and he started to laugh as well. Bakugo scowl at the other kids and yelled"Shut up,you extras!" then the bell ringed for the end of class.

-later that day-

Luffy finally woke up after everyone left the last class and Luffy was packing up when Bakugo walked in alone and sat on the desk in front of Luffy."Hey deku,do you really think that you are strong enough to get into U.A?" Luffy pouted at Bakugo"Oi,I'm not weak like when i was a kid.I can hold myself in a fight."He said while holding up a fist and Bakugo clinched his fist of them stood up getting ready to leave when Bakugo put his left hand on Luffy's right shoulder and started to burn it"Luffy, you will not be going to U.A. or i will beat it out of you like when we were kids."Luffy moved his shoulder away from Bakugo's hand "Well I'm older now,so i'm stronger."Luffy said moving towards the open window with a smile on his face."Hey, you know you're not allowed to go out through the window any more."Bakugo said with a frown on his face. Luffy stuck his left leg out the window then his other leg outside as well "It's not like its that high and beside i don't take a lot of damage for blunt things anyways,so see you later katsu."He said as he let go of the window and landed crouched on his two feet. As he walked home he thought about when he was a little kid when he saw the red-haired emperor and the other heroes from his group and how they teased him a bit but saw how scared Shanks got when he stabbed himself with a knife prove how tough he Shanks was leaving,Luffy was sad but then Shanks gave Luffy his strawhat and told him that he should give him that hat back when you become a great hero and become the number one hero.

Luffy was knocked out of his daydream in a tunnel when he heard something behind him and he turned around to see this sludge with two eyes and a weird mouth coming out of the sewer hole. Luffy was shocked then threw a punch at the slime creature but it just pass right through it and surrounded Luffy in a couple of seconds."This body is great to get away from that bastard."The sludge Villain said as it try to choke out Luffy. Luffy tried to punch the monster repeatably but all his attack just pass right through the slime villain.'I can't go down here,i haven't even completed my dream!'Luffy thought as he started to lose conciseness. **"Have no fear,you are safe,now that i'm here that is."** Luffy heard that and he look where noise came from,he saw what looked to be All might and the same time, the slime creature launched a sludge hand at All might but ducked under it and started running towards them when the slime thing launched another hand but All Might cocked his right back and yelled **"Texas Smash!"** and he punched the air real hard and created a massive amount of wind that blew apart the sludge villain and Luffy got a glimpse of All Might before passing out.

Luffy was awoken by a feeling on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see All Might crouched beside him **"Thought i lose you there."** All Might said with a giant smile on his face. Luffy was amazed by All Might being here, he had sparkles in his eyes"You're All Might!"Luffy yelled in amazement. **"Sorry about back there,I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing,I would normally pay more attention keeping bystanders safe but it turns out the city's sewer system is pretty hard to navigate."** All Might said with a hardy laugh."This is so cool."Luffy said regaining his voice. **" Anyway,thank you for being helping me captured the evil dower."** All Might said holding two bottles filled with the slime villain. **"Well,I got to take this villain to the police so they can take care of him,So stay out of trouble and see you around."** All Might putting the two bottles in different pockets and was stretching."You are just going to leave now?" Luffy asked as he got up from the ground. **"Pro heroes are always fighting time as well as enemies now stand back,i'm taking off!"** All might said as he prepared to leap. **"thank you for your continued support!"** All Might yelled in the air but before he jumped at the last moment,Luffy wrapped his arm around All Might's leg and was dragged along hoping that he can have a talk with him about becoming a All Might looked down,he saw Luffy holding onto his leg and they both were freaking out about this and the two didn't notice the bottles falling out of All Might's pocket.

-5 minutes later-

"That was so cool!" Luffy said jumping up and down after flying with All Might. **"That was a crazy move kid,Now i have to go,see you on the flip side."** All Might said as he was walking towards the edge of the roof."Wait, i want to ask you a question."Luffy said and All Might responded saying he doesn't have time."But i want to ask you if can become a hero despite my crazy quirk?"Luffy shouted with All Might stopping as smoke starts to surround All Might and him coughing blood with Luffy not paying attention and rambling on people keep telling him his quirk wasn't that good and he constantly gets put down for it"but that is not going to stop me from getting to the top,what do you say?"Luffy said towards the smoke surrounding All Might and seeing the smoke clear and seeing a lanky sickly man instead of All Might."Um,who are you and what happened to All Might?"Luffy said as he tilted his head."I am All Might."All Might sighed after coughing up some blood."What happened to you that made you like this?"Luffy said asking like a kid."Promise me that you won't tell anybody."All Might said."I got into a bad battle five years ago that nearly killed me and left me with a hole in my body."All Might said as he lift up his shirt and showed Luffy the hole and scars. Luffy flinched a bit seeing the injures and felt sorry for him. "Now i only have 3 hours a day to do my hero work due to this wound."All Might said while sitting down with his back to the rail."Hey kid don't take being a hero lightly,this job is a stressful job and you need to take this job seriously and you don't look like the person to take anything seriously."All Might said as he got up from the floor and headed for the Might open the door and left. Luffy was standing there staring at the door before hearing a explosion and seeing smoke rising over in the distance,shaking his head,Luffy stretched his arm over to the other roof to get closer to where the smoke was.

After a couple of minutes of roof hopping, he got to where the smoke was coming from and saw a fire was blazing and heroes being there as well."Well,i wonder who set off this fire?"Luffy asked himself before looking at the crowd below and seeing All Might in his sick form"I guess All Might is recovering."Luffy said before looking back the fire and seeing the sludge villain again."What?How did he get away from All Might?"Luffy asked himself out loud and looked more closely at the monster and saw that Bakugo was being covered in the slime villain and yelled out "Katsu"! When he saw bakugo,he stretched his arm to grab the sing above the crowd and launched himself past the heroes towards the heard the heroes say that he should stop but he just ignored them and when he got up to the monster, he started to claw at it."What the hell are doing here Deku?"Bakugo yelled at Luffy."I'm here to help you get out of this stupid monster and i certainly can't watch you die!"Luffy yelled out before seeing the slime making a slime hand tries to hit Luffy but before he can hit Luffy with it,All Might in his buff form blocked it with his right arm. **"I'm sorry kid, i shouldn't have scolded you while i was not setting a great example,** **Detroit Smash!"** All Might yelled as he grabbed both Luffy's and Bakugo's arm then pulled back his right arm and launched it forward creating a whirlwind and splitting up the sludge villain into multiple pieces. After a couple of minutes,the whirlwind stopped and then a couple of seconds after that rain started to fall as well. While the police were picking up the pieces of the sludge villain up,Luffy was getting scolded by two heroes for recklessly running into where a villain was and using his quirk without a hero license and Bakugo getting praise for his quirk but just tuned out the heroes and looked at Bakugo but Bakugo scowled at Luffy before looking away.

-Sunset-

When he got away from the heroes that were scolding him and was heading down a road, he got stopped by Bakugo."You stupid deku,i didn't need your help! You almost got yourself killed with recklessness!"Bakugo yelled at Luffy."But i didn't die and i couldn't just sit back doing nothing!" Luffy yelled back and got into a staring contest with Bakugo. Bakugo just shakes his head and walked away yelling "I don't own you anything!"."Well see you tomorrow,Katsu." Luffy said waving at Bakugo's back. Luffy walked towards home for a couple of minutes when All Might came out of a nearby road unexpectedly, **"I'm here!"** All Might said doing a few poses."Whoa All Might,I thought you were surrounded by all thoes news people." Luffy said with his head tilted to the side. " **Well I can avoid them if i want to,I am All Mig.."** All Might said before coughing up blood again and going back to his sick form. "Kid,i want to make some corrections of what I said about you and i have a proposal for you,i'm sorry for unfairly judging you,I thought you were just a kid that toke nothing seriously but seeing you rushing to save someone,it showed me differently."All Might said. Luffy just laugh and scratch the back of his head "It was nothing,I saw someone in danger and i was just moving to save katsu."Luffy said. "Yes boy and most heroes say they bodies just moved as well and from closer inspection,i see you have a great heart for being a hero."All Might said before taking a deep breath. "I choose you strawhat to inherit my power!"All Might yelled while pointing to Luffy with blood spurting out his mouth. Luffy gained a confused look on his face and tilted his head "What?"

 **End**

 **I hope you readers like this chapter.**

 **Later**


	3. Chapter 3 The test

**Well Here I go with another chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series**

 **Chapter 3: The Test**

"What?" Luffy said with his head tilted looking at a sick All Might. "The news reporter have said my quirk is a type of super strength or when i have gotten asked about my quirk,I make a joke to distract them form the topic." All Might said before holding his arms out and looking up at the sky.

"My Quirk was given to me like a torch of legend being passed down from person to another and I have tagged you to be next in line as my successor and it's called _One for All."_ All Might said holding his open hand in front of him and Luffy. Luffy had a straight face on while listening to All Might. "One person cultivates the power then passes to another person who also cultivates it and this cycle will 'crystallized' the power of the past holders and people with brave hearts can carry this power and i choose you if you want it." All Might said before taking a breather. "That's a lot to take in All Might and I'm guessing you chose me because of my action against the sludge Villain." Luffy said looking at All Might and All Might nodded.

Luffy toke a deep breath and smiled "I accept your offer and I'll become your successor,I promise." All Might smiled back "Good,i like your bravado strawhat."

-The next day-Seaside park-

"So what are we doing here again All Might?" Luffy said while slowly pulling a refrigerator with Buff All Might on top of the refrigerator. **"Well It never hurts to train your body and quirk without overdoing it."** All Might jumped off the refrigerator as Luffy dragged the refrigerator to the other side of the junk wall.

 **"So for the next ten months,you are going to be cleaning the beach of all of this junk to get you ready for UA."** All Might said as he picked up a safe and crushed it between his hands and caused a shockwave and spread out some of the trash.

Luffy looked in awe at All Might "How did you know I wanted to go UA?" All Might smiled **"Because any kid who to be a hero will go there since I and other famous heroes graduated from there."**

Luffy climbed the refrigerator and looked at the junk covering all over the beach. **"Are you ready for the training I'm going to give you? It's going to be difficult."** All Might said and Luffy smiled at All Might " I'm up for any challenge but i suck at cleaning." **"Don't think as cleaning, think of it as training and moving things from one place to another got it?"** All Might said and Luffy nodded.

-10 months later- Seaside park

Luffy is slowly carrying a barrel up stairs at six in the morning and saw All Might looking amazed staring at the beach "Morning All Might,good to see you again." Luffy said putting the barrel down next to the pile of junk near the stairs. **"I'm surprised kid, You managed to clean the entire beach despite how much more messy it got when we started but here we are."** All Might said turning towards Luffy and smile at him.

All Might pulled out a strand of his hair and smiled at Luffy **"It has been a pleasure making you a vessel and here we are now eat this."** Luffy looked confused "why do i need to eat your hair?" **"In order to gain my power, you need to eat some of my DNA."** All Might said embarrassingly and Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and ate the strand of hair. Luffy shoke his head in a bit of disgust after swallowing the hair "It taste like soap,but I don't feel more powerful." **"Well you'll need to digest the hair before you can get the power."** All Might said with a smile.

After a couple of hours, Luffy cleaned himself up and headed towards the school doors wearing his school uniform and straw hat after eating a sandwich "I ready to pass these tests but I wonder where is Katsu?" Luffy said with looking for his rival/brother. "Hey Deku!" Katsu yelled out and Luffy turned to face Bakugo "Hey Katsu, ready to take the test?" Luffy asked Bakugo with a smile on his face while Bakugo had a frown on his face. "Of course I'm ready you idiot, do you think you're getting into this school?" Bakugo said having a stare down with Luffy ignoring the other kids looking at them weirdly.

"Of course I think so,I'm not backing down from anything!" Luffy yelled out and the two looked at each other for a minute before Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Bakugo said before walking away and Luffy frowned Bakugo's back.

"Man,that guy seems like a real jerk." Luffy heard someone said and he turned around to see a girl who had brown hair and a round head with a blush on her face. "Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy in the morning." Luffy said with a smile on his face. "Well I hope you do well in the test with this guy." The girl said with a smile on her face before walking away. Luffy smiled and walked into the building ready for the test.

After hearing the rules of the test and headed towards the test arena with a red vest and blue shorts on with sandals with his straw hat on, Luffy started to stretch his body when he saw the round face girl and tried to walk over to her and talk with her when a guy with glasses stop him "Hey strawhat I see you walking towards that girl and i hope you aren't trying to mess with her concentration." Glasses said and Luffy look at glasses weirdly. "Why would I mess with her?" He then heard Present Mic yell out go and everyone turned to Present Mic yell out go and everyone looked at him weirdly and he said "There's no countdown in the real world now go!" Luffy look back at the gate and sees the other kids trying to cram themselves thorough the gate and Luffy just ran towards the crowd and jump onto two random people's head then jump off their head and ran towards the city hoping to fight some robots.

After a couple of minutes running, Luffy saw a robot with the number one on it's arms and looked at it with stars in his eyes gushing over while the robot rush over to Luffy swinging it's arm but Luffy block it with his arm and before Luffy can get a punch off, a laser destroy the robot. When Luffy looked where the laser came from,he saw a blond guy with a silver track suit and a really cool belt on his stomach "Merci,nice teamwork here but i got to go and earn more points later." Blondie said with a french accent and ran off as Luffy looked confused for a second then he shook his head and ran off to find robots.

After saving some other students from falling down a building using his Balloon technique and seeing a bunch of other kids destroying robot leaving none for him to destroy, he felt the ground shaking and saw a giant shadow cover him and when he turned around, he saw a giant robot towering over the building and Luffy was amazed by the robot not noticing the other kids running away from it.

Luffy woke up from his amazement when he heard a cry of pain and saw it was round face stuck under some rubble the robot was making and acting on his instincts,Luffy ran towards the robot wanting to destroy for hurting his friend and decided to test his new powers on it. When Luffy decided to put some of the power in legs,he felt his heart pump faster but ignored it as while in the air, Luffy cocked back his powered up arm and toke a deep breath. "Ok,you stupid robot now Gum Gum Pistol!" He said as he launched his fist at the robot and destroyed it but when he pulled his arm back,he felt some pain in his arm and legs and saw the skin peeling off them with blood dripping out as well. "Ouch, that hurts!" He said falling to the ground then he used Gum Gum balloon to soften his fall,then after deflating and getting up on his legs, he started running until he tripped at the sound of Present Mic yelling that the exam was over.

"Oh Come on!" Luffy said sitting on his butt trying to rest his legs and arm and saw the other kids talking about how he punched the robot. After a couple of minutes,he saw a old lady in weird nurse outfit with a big needle giving out candy to the other kids. "Ok kiddies,you all can home now, i will take over here." She said walking to Luffy looking at him with a question look in her eyes. "It looks like your other quirk did some damage to you,like you barely getting used to it." The old lady called Recovery Girl as said by the blonde guy with the cool belt. Recovery Girl smiled for a second before yelling smooch and her lips stretched out and kissed him on the cheek and Luffy finched at the old lady kiss before seeing his arm and legs being heal of his wounds. Luffy gets up from the ground and feels his arm and legs and felt no pain coming from them."Awesome,they are not hurting anymore!" Luffy said jumping up and down and the old lady nodded before turning to the other kids and asking if they need help.

 **End**

 **So here's another chapter. Don't expect a schedule for my chapters, this is more of a time waster for me.**


End file.
